


Forced Gamification

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mermaid James "Bucky" Barnes, Non-Traditional Alpha Omega dynamics, Tangled up in blue, mermaid Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doctors diagnose Bucky with Soyboy 2 and Steve is mad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed this discourse, red pill guys have invented new dynamics, which are, in order of powerfulness: sigma, alpha, beta, delta, gamma, omega.  
> Bucky is a sargeant major, Steve is a squid, and Dr. Gilliam is uh... fish.  
>   
> EDIT : I'm anon-ing because this is now OLD NEWS. Did you know AO3 discourages "ephemeral" works? This isn't that because they're mermaids. 🥺

\------------------------

\------------------------

"So?" Steve said.

"I'm diagnosing him with gender dysphoria. He's a gamma." Dr. Gilliam said, glancing at Bucky who was pale and clinging to the table-thingie with clean wax paper on it. Well he was only clinging because he would float off it if he let go.

"What, trauma can't just change your gender." Steve was thinking, 'no, I want _my_ Bucky.'

"Well, it can change one's perspective and priorities. Sargeant Barnes is displaying gamma traits." Dr. Gilliam listed off the trait, "Being a hopeless shitty little half-man, a real pathetic basement dwelling incel, an angry unhappy soyboy who is afraid to talk to alphas, betas, even omegas, sigmas, deltas, even lamdas."

"Lamdas?"

"Ram dat cock down my throat you beautiful specimen. That'll be 4799.99 for the consultation."

"I don't think..."

"Yes, I know you wouldn't expect an infamous undersea assassin to be a gamma, but it's easier to just embrace them as perfectly normal and create a niche for them, hm? Give them an identity to share. He may feel paranoid and dispondant, but that's just how it feels, socially. It's normal and encouraged."

"You don't say." Steve said.

"Don't forget to follow up."

"And give you five stars, I know." Steve said, and then tapped Bucky's arm, and he followed Steve out of the skinny crevice in the stone the doctor's office was in. It was one way out one way in, so they had to stick up against the dark part of the wall because there were a band of alpha wrasse making a racket.

"Did he call me a grandma?" Bucky muttered.

"Huh? Oh, no. I think he was saying gamma. Hey, Buck, are you happy?" They cleared the rock and got up and out in the open. Also, Bucky's eyes were clear and sharp.

"Yeah, my mental health is important and it's good to get out." Bucky intoned.

"So, not happy about today. Did you hear any of what the doc said?"

"Mmmm, no." Bucky admitted. "That's why I have you."

"Oh. I think he was saying you're... not happy."

"In so many words." Bucky guessed with a little sigh. "It's just real hard. I'm fighting Him at every step." The leftovers of the wintertide soldier... "I don't like doctors, I don't like alphas, I don't like bands of fish." He tried to find an inane thing to complain about to Steve, but there wasn't anything besides the omega himself. "I don't like not having cover."

"You can't have no crowds and no open spaces around here, you'll get one or the other." This part of the ocean was mostly man made, anyways, because of the harbor.

"I didn't say anything about open spaces, I said cover."

"Alright you." Steve said like he was annoyed, and switched to just swimming with his arms so Bucky could tangle up in Steve's tentacles, one arm warm and one cold. Bucky set his chin on Steve's hip, kicking with his tail along in time to Steve's strokes.


	2. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I forgot to actually make Bucky look bad/tired/unkempt... It's funnier this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I'm into nonbinary, and I know that transitioning can relieve depression. As long as you're not transitioning into a gender used by insecure guys projecting onto each other, or getting into a crab bucket of depressed people making up a new marketting demo.   
> Bucky is a beta or a sigma (the cooler alpha) ...Literally if you watch the video it's like "sigmas are sooo aloof they do not care or talk to people" "omeegas have no friends they are so lonely and afraid" dynamics is a flat circle


End file.
